1. Field
The present invention is directed to a system for enhancing video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some events (e.g., sporting events or other types of events) are difficult to follow on television. For example, participants or objects used in the events are difficult to see or the area that an event is taking place in cannot be properly viewed on television.
In other instances, the skills or talent of a participant are not easily appreciated by the lay person. Spectators would enjoy the event better if they understood the intricacies of what was happening in the event.
In the past, broadcasters have deployed a varied repertoire of technologies to highlight various aspects of events for viewers. However, many of the technologies utilized by broadcasters are limited due to various constraints. For example, some broadcasters have inserted virtual graphics into video during post production in order to show the skills of star athletes. While such enhanced video is interesting, many viewers prefer to see the enhancements made to video during the event.
Broadcasters have also begun inserting virtual graphics into live video. However, systems that insert graphics into live video have not provided the full degree of freedom that some producers would like.